


Novelties

by Nary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edible Underwear, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Slight Silliness, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Hermione and Harry introduced Ron to some of the things muggles liked to do for one another on Valentine's Day, he became quite enthusiastic with his gift-giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



Once Hermione and Harry introduced Ron to some of the things muggles liked to do for one another on Valentine's Day, he became quite enthusiastic with his gift-giving. The flowers and chocolate frogs were all very well, but the edible underwear was a disaster. "I ought to tell George about these, I'm sure he could come up with some way to improve..."

"NO," said Harry and Hermione together, and bustled him into the shower to wash off the sticky residue.

The fur-lined handcuffs, on the other hand, were a fun addition to their bedroom box of toys. Despite the fact that he was the one who bought them in the first place, though, it took quite some time for Ron to be persuaded to try them on. "You do have the key, right?" he asked for the fifth time as Hermione fastened his wrists snugly behind his back.

"No, we flushed it down the loo," Harry said, just to see the look on his face. "Yes, it's right here, now stop worrying. It's not like we couldn't open it anyway, even if we did lose the key."

"Right. Of course." Ron struggled slightly too hard, overbalanced and tipped sideways onto the bed, unable to use his hands to break his fall. "Oof."

"Stop squirming about and just let us take care of you," Hermione suggested with a smile, taking his shoulder and turning him over onto his back. With his hands locked behind him and his legs hanging over the edge of the bed, his spine was forced to arch in a very becoming fashion. "You look lovely like this," she told him, bending over him to stroke his hair, "so helpless. I like that." She climbed atop him, straddling his hips, and beckoned for Harry to come stand behind her for support, and soon enough Ron had completely forgotten about the awkwardness and the ache in his shoulders and who had the key.


End file.
